Six Months
by alias-roxs
Summary: Sydney and Sark have had a great six months and now it is time to end the fun. What will happen after 12 months apart.Please read and review. Sarkney.
1. Six Months

**Six Months**

"Sark, as much as I love doing this I just................. I just don't think its going to work." Sydney told the confused, blonde haired, blue eyed, Irish man in front of her. She had to look up to him, as he was taller then her. His defined, well formed six pack, showed through the tight, white singlet. Arms that were holding on to Sydney had distinctive muscle and again well toned.

"Sydney, what are you talking about?" Sark asked, he knew what she was talking about, but he just didn't want to face it, it had been dawning on them for the last month, the CIA was getting closer and closer to what they were doing. The affair between them, had been for the last six months, and those last six months were the best six months for both the agents. A month ago they saw Weiss in India, where they were hiding, they quickly left India and went to Paris, were they saw Vaughn. Sydney had stopped in her tracks just looking at him, Sark had to drag her away. The two lovers were now in Galloway, and so far it had been perfect, with no CIA agents dropping in on them.

"Sark, you know very well what I'm saying; you too have seen it coming. But that's not the only reason, there are other reasons, but we just can't keep it up any more, I have family, friends, I need to go back to them some time." Sydney breathed out, she wasn't going to tell him the truth, and she planned on keeping it from him for as long as possible. She had been on the run from the CIA for the last six months, she had been working with Sark for eight months before the CIA caught on and then they had to run. Two months on the run, before their relationship began.

"Sydney..........," He was cut off with the touch of her soft lips on his. The kiss lingered, Sydney even reconsidered her choice. But soon she broke off the kiss, his warm breath resting on her lips, she hugged him, whispering in his ear.

"Goodbye Julian, I do love you," she stepped back, and Julian Sark watched Sydney Bristow walk out of his life, back to her old life, back to the CIA, back into the arms of that wrinkle creased bastard Agent Vaughn.

She walked out of the two storey house, and into the garage to the black Mustang that sat waiting for her. Sydney's bags were on the back seat, and she turned to check if they were still there, they were, sitting, waiting for her. She put the key in the ignition, and froze as a tear rolled down her cheek, landing on her lip. Her free hand rested n her stomach, Sydney looked down at the small bump that was forming on her normal flat abs.

Sydney turned the key, and pressed a small red button, opening the garage door. The young lady brought the purring car into gear and revved out of the car port, before a second thought, it was for the best she kept on telling herself as she drove down the empty road.

He watched her climb into the car, watched the tear roll down her cheek and tried to resist the urge to go and comfort her, he watched her place her hand on her stomach and drive out of the garage. He looked away from the screen, looking at the picture that sat on top. It was the two of them on the Eiffel Tower, Sark smiled sadly at the two smiling faces, remembering Sydney's excitement.

"I love you too," he whispered, his hand gently caressing the smiling face of his lover, Sydney Bristow, his enemy, his best friend, his confidante, his one true love. Sark layed the frame down, unable to bear the pain that losing a loved one caused, and he braced himself for a life alone.


	2. Nine Months

**Nine months**

She sat in her car, she sat listening to Beethoven; she had heard that he made the brain develop faster. It had been 12 months since she left Sark, she hadn't come back to her old life, she hadn't returned to the CIA, she hadn't returned to her friends. What she had returned to was the life of a spy, she had returned to her mom. She was only person she had turned to, the only one she could trust with her new life.

Taking a right at the next turn she turned into an underground parking, next to a warehouse. This was her new office, she got all of things from the back of the car, she walked into an open space where there was a desk a girl sat behind the desk "Good morning Julia" she said reaching for Sydney's suit case "Irina is waiting for in her office, with a very good looking guy" she said with a little wink. But composing her self quickly "and Lida is with Anila" she smiled at the innocent girl. "Thanks Laveda" she passed over the case.

Walking into the office Irina looked up at her, some one was sitting in the chair in front of the desk Irina smiled at her "Julia, why don't you take a seat" she said moving her hand to the seat next to the blonde man. Sitting down she to see who it was sitting next to her.

He had blue eyes, and wore no emotions, his shoulders were very manly. Sydney felt the shock grow on her face. "I think you guys should talk" Irina said getting up and leaving the room "just listen" she said before she was out of the room.

"Sydney" Sark said looking her in the eyes "What are you doing here?" she asked him "well I came to see Irina, she then told me about you, Why Sydney?" Sydney didn't know what to say, she didn't know how much her mother had told him. "What has she told you?" she asked "Nothing that's just it, only that you came to see her a month after you left, I thought you were going back to LA". Sydney just sat there when she heard footsteps at the door.

There was a knock "I'm sorry Miss Thorne but Miss Derevko said she whished to see me" a tall chubby women said as she swung a baby on her hips "That's ok Anila" she said walking over to the women. "Here I'll take Lida" she said taking the baby "Irina just left Laveda should know where she is" she said walking back to the chair.

She could see the look on Sark's face as Anila left the room, sitting back down "This is the reason why I left" she said as she bounced the baby on her lap, the baby played with her necklace.

"This is Lida" she said with a smile. The baby had straight long blonde hair and ice blue eye's.

"But Sydney, why did you leave, why?" he smiled as the baby reached for him "because Julian I love you, and I didn't want to know what to do" the baby moved back to Sydney and placed her head on her chest "Mom was the only person I could turn to Julian, she helped me because I asked her, and I didn't want to destroy what we had" she smiled as she rested her head on her daughters head.

"It wouldn't have ruined us" he said as he looked at her.

"I love you Sydney" he said as he wiped away a tear from Sydney's cheek.


End file.
